


Christos calls Alfonso

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Alfonso Herrera and Christos Vasilopoulos [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Greek Actor RPF, Mexican Actor RPF, Sense8 (TV) RPF, The Exorcist (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Christos calls Alfonso

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Alfonso Herrera/Christos Vasilopoulos storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

The trip to Vancouver was a success, as far as Christos is concerned. The sex was amazing, granted, but he really enjoyed the time spent exploring the city with Alfonso, the two of them having to actually talk rather than just lose themselves in physicality. He's waited a couple days, trying to give Alfonso his space. But damn, he misses him, and after work one night he calls, hoping his lover has some time free.

Alfonso's just getting in the door, take-out bag slid onto the counter, when his phone starts ringing. He curses under his breath but his whole face lights up when he sees it's Christos. "Buenas noches," he answers, wriggling out of his jacket. "How are things in LA?"

"Hey. Good," Christos says with a smile. He flops down onto his bed, stretching out. "But I haven't heard your sexy voice in days, so something was missing."

"I've been missing you too," Alfonso says, finally getting his jacket off and hung up. "Especially your cooking," he adds, smiling, the tease clear in his voice. "I've got takeout Chinese tonight."

"Ah, you miss my cooking but not my cock. At least now I know where I stand with you," Christos jokes back with a wide smile.

Alfonso laughs. "As soon as I've eaten, I'll miss your cock," he promises.

Christos laughs out loud. "That's fair. How was your day at work?"

"Great," Alfonso moves the bag to the coffee table and starts unpacking dishes. "The next time you're here, I'll have to introduce you to Ben. He's very funny, and..." there's a brief hesitation before he goes on, "I told him about you."

Christos blinks, taken aback. "You did?"

"Is that okay?" Alfonso asks, suddenly concerned that he's violated Christos's privacy or taken some liberty he shouldn't have.

"Absolutely." Christos is thrilled. As tentative as Alfonso has been at points in their brief relationship, Christos definitely hadn't been expecting him to speak up about it. "That makes me really happy."

Alfonso's surprised by the wave of relief that washes over him. "Good. How was your day?" he asks, reaching for a pair of chopsticks and opening the carton of Cantonese chow mein.

"It was good. A little long — I'm still getting used to spending most of the day behind a desk," Christos answers. "I was thinking that when you come visit, we should go dancing."

"You dance?" Alfonso says, coughing a little as a chili flake from his hot and sour soup gets caught in his throat.

"Yeah, I love to dance. Is it such a shock?" Christos asks, listening to the coughing fit. "Are you okay?"

"I am," Alfonso nods, reaching for his drink. "I'm just eating while we talk. Spicy soup." He smiles. "A lot of very masculine men don't like to dance and you seem very masculine."

"It's a little different in Greece. Everyone dances. I went out to nightclubs when I could, as a teenager. And then when I was blowing off steam in the Marines," Christos explains.

Alfonso smiles. "Well, I would love to go dancing with you. Maybe at the Club?"

"The Club would be great," Christos replies, thinking over the times he's been to the Citadel nightspot. "You wouldn't have to worry about anyone recognizing you. I mean, they might recognize you, but you wouldn't have to worry about it." He chuckles. "Does that make sense?"

"It does. Very much," Alfonso says happily, thrilled that Christos understands. "Are we going to go hiking too?" he asks, before taking a bite of spring roll.

"Definitely. I'll take you on my favorite trail through the canyon." Christos stares, unseeing, at the ceiling. "So, you're really coming," he says with a smile. "To visit me."

"Yes, I said I was," Alfonso reminds him, smiling as well. "Did you think I'd changed my mind?"

"Second-guessed yourself, maybe. I'm happy to be wrong," Christos tells him. "And I will cook you sumptuous meals, then you can help with the dishes."

"It's a deal," Alfonso says, reaching for the crispy ginger beef. "Will you tell me more about your day while I eat?"

"There's not a lot to tell," Christos replies, thinking it over. He's been accustomed for so long to his work being shrouded in secrecy and lies, and he realizes now he doesn't even know what to say. "The server went down. I fixed it, got everyone back up and running. Now that I think about it," he decides, "it was really boring."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alfonso says, frowning a little. "Is your work always boring?"

"No, not always. Often I get to hack into a company's security systems, to find their weaknesses. That's a lot more interesting." Christos switches on his phone's Bluetooth and stacks his arms beneath his head. "What about you? Was your day fun?"

"My days are always fun," Alfonso says with a smile. "I love what I do and I love the people I do it with. I feel very blessed. Today we were filming Tomas going into the house alone and having these visions in the attic."

Christos grins, picturing him. "Do you ever get scared, when you read your script for the first time? Does it work like a horror novel that way?"

"Not so much scared but I read through sometimes," Alfonso confesses, "and ignore my lines just so I can find out who's been possessed or whether a character makes it."

"Ahhh, the spoilers. Are you allowed to tell me any secrets of the story?" Christos asks, enjoying simply listening to Alfonso.

"That depends. Have you watched any of the show?" Alfonso asks, starting to close up containers again, his hunger satisfied.

"I've seen the first few episodes. I was thinking I might binge the rest of season one on Saturday," Christos replies. "Especially if you're always that compelling."

"Then no, you don't get any spoilers," Alfonso teases, grinning. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I can't wait," Christos denies, smiling. "Is there anything in particular you want to do while you're here? Anywhere you want to go?"

"Besides dancing and hiking?" Alfonso carries the leftovers out to the kitchen. "Can I vote for time in your bed?"

"You absolutely can. And I will take your vote into serious consideration," Christos says, dissolving into a snicker. "Did you finish your dinner?"

"I did. I've got leftovers for tomorrow night," Alfonso says. "Which I'm just putting into the fridge."

"Good." Christos slowly licks his lips. "Then wash your hands and go lie down on your bed."

Alfonso feels like a puppet on strings, his body reacts so immediately to those words. "Si. I'm going," he says quietly, heading for his bedroom and the bathroom, where his washes his hands. "Do you want me naked?"

"Yes," Christos whispers, and smiles at the memory of a naked Alfonso. "Then get lube and lie down on your stomach."

Alfonso shivers at the order, nodding before he reminds himself to speak. "Si. Um. I'm going to put you on speakerphone," he says, wondering why he didn't do so earlier. "I'm getting undressed," he continues when he's back in the bedroom, his clothes put in the laundry basket, the lube pulled from his nightstand drawer.

"Are you hard?" Christos asks bluntly.

"Half," Alfonso answers softly. "But I'm getting harder," he adds as he lies down on his front, his cock tucked underneath him, the lube at hand, his phone beside him on the other pillow. "I'm in bed."

"Good. Spread your thighs and slick up your fingers," Christos orders, every word precise to match the image in his head. "Push one finger into your ass, and fuck yourself with it. Just one."

A sound suspiciously like a whimper spills from Alfonso's lips. He does as he's told though. Spreads his thighs, slicks his fingers, pushing one into himself with a low, needy moan. "It's not enough," he whispers.

"No," Christos agrees simply. "It's not. Keep going." His hand trails down to press against the ridge of his cock through his trousers.

"With just the one?" Alfonso asks, fucking himself with that finger.

Christos's lips twist into a grin. "Are you complaining?"

"No," Alfonso says quickly, before adding, more truthfully, his cock painfully hard against the mattress despite himself, "Tal vez un poco... a little..."

"Good. Two fingers now," Christos says.

"Gracias," Alfonso breathes, pushing a second finger into himself, his hips rocking, fucking himself on them. "Ay dios..."

Christos smirks, listening to him, a wholly animal appreciation. "Is it good?"

"Si, but not as good as your cock," Alfonso responds, his whole body flushing hot with arousal, his cock so hard it hurts.

"Ahh, you flatter me," Christos replies, his tone clearly approving. "Get good and loose, because I want you fucking yourself with four fingers, _asteri mu_."

Alfonso moans, fucking himself harder with both fingers twisted together, scissoring them to stretch his hole. "What is that? What you called me?"

"Asteri mu means 'my star'. It's special, just for you," Christos tells him, soaking up every telltale sound.

Biting at his lower lip, hips humping the bed, Alfonso lets those words sink in, setting them aside for later. "Por favor, mas," he begs. "Please, let me, I need more..."

"Are you ready for four?" Christos asks. "I want you stuffed full and messing the bedclothes."

Alfonso makes a noise he'd be ashamed of if he wasn't half out of his head with sheer need. "Si, si, please, por favor," he begs, waiting for permission, wanting to please Christos.

"Do it. Don't hold back on me," Christos says, giving in and finally unzipping his fly. Reaching inside to grasp his own erection.

There's a cry as Alfonso shoves three and then four fingers into himself in rapid succession, feeling his body tighten and then give way, the pain, the burn, quickly lost in pure pleasure as he fucks his hole even harder. "Oh, god, I'm so close," he moans, the circle of damp spreading beneath him.

Christos groans, grasping himself and starting to stroke. "Touch yourself. Come for me," he orders.

Leaning to one side, Alfonso takes his cock in hand and jams his fingers into his ass with everything he's got, crying out sharply as his orgasm slams into him and he comes, hot and heavy, soaking his fingers.

He sounds amazing, like the stuff of wet dreams. Christos exhales in satisfaction and quickly brings himself off in minutes. He raises his slick hand to his mouth and licks out at his fingertip, wishing he could see his lover right now. "Are you a mess?"

"Si, gracias," Alfonso nods, easing his fingers from his aching hole. "I'll have to change the bed - and shower."

"Good. I'm proud of you," Christos murmurs, "pushing yourself so hard for me. It makes me miss you all the more."

Alfonso smiles, moving out of the wet spot and sliding the phone closer. "I miss you too," he says. "Friday seems too far away."

"It does. But we'll make up for it," Christos assures him with a grin.

"Good." Alfonso doesn't want to let Christo go but he has things he needs to do, besides changing the bed. "Could I call you back before I go to sleep? Just to say goodnight?"

Christos blinks in surprise, glad Alfonso can't see him break his stoic expression. "Of course you can," he says, with the beginnings of a smile. "I'll be here."

"Bueno. Give me an hour," Alfonso says, already getting up off the bed. "You can tuck me in, talk me to sleep with your sexy voice."

"All right." How could Christos do anything but agree? He suddenly feels like he's flying. "Until later."

"Until later," Alfonso returns with a smile, hanging up and pulling the sheets from the bed.


End file.
